Butterfly Spirit
This is a sequel to Tim Burton's Corpse Bride with crossover features. Voice cast * Kimberly Jordan as herself * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Tara Strong as Melody * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy * Debi Derryberry as Cure Dream * Erica Mendez as Cure Rouge * Maryke Hendrikse as Cure Lemonade * Kate Higgins as Cure Mint * Cristina Vee as Cure Aqua * Janice Kawaye as Butterfree Dialogue Kimberly AJ: This blue lady whose name is Emily had been killed for 15 years until Victor Van Dort accidentally brought her back to life by putting a ring on her bony finger. All this time, she had been wearing her mother's dress, veil and arm warmers and I recall that she loves the moon. And with Barkis Bittern put in justice, she turns disintegrating into a cluster of blue butterflies. And now, she is, by my imagination inspired from the ending where Victoria Everglot marries Victor, a butterfly spirit. Ariel: Hi, Kimberly, my daughter Melody and I are on a family trip to find some butterflies. For all my life, I've been told by my friend Snow White about animals she has encountered. Kimberly: Can I come with you two? I know there are butterflies around the world. Melody: Sure. I'm always wondering how beautiful they are. Fluttershy: I'm very familiar with and fond of butterflies, Kimberly, remember when I was first saved by them? I earned them as my Cutie Mark when I was calming down and befriending all the animals who were suddenly scared off by Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. Cure Dream: Due to this butterfly inspiration, I was the first in my group to become like this. When I first transformed, my dress was a mostly white two-piece set, but in my next series called Gogo, it is improved with this vest and my wristwatch has upgraded into a cellphone-like CureMo. Isn't that right, girls? Cure Rouge: Yep, I just remember the same method, but our dresses in the first level are all in one piece. Cure Lemonade: And I was the only one with a bow choker around the back of my neck. Cure Mint: Kimberly, there is just one thing I need to say. I can see butterflies with you, if you like. Cure Aqua: From one of the books I've been bringing, butterflies first appeared when the earth was created. Butterfree: Did somebody say butterflies? Beautifly: She really did. (others exclaiming in awe) Kimberly: Butterfree? Beautifly? Butterfree: Kimberly, my trainer of all Pokémon, I'm eager to tell you that I'm a butterfly. Beautifly: As am I. Kimberly: Oh. You both are? That's interesting. It's great that I've got one of you in my PokéDex. I'm sure Victoria Everglot loves butterflies. I'll call for her. Ohh.........Victoria.....! Victoria Everglot: Yes, miss? I didn't catch your name yet. Fluttershy: Her name is Kimberly. She's very curious about butterflies. Cure Dream: And she wants to know how a so-called corpse bride ended up as a butterfly spirit as she calls it. Cures Rouge, Lemonade, Mint & Aqua: *nodding in agreement* Mm-hmm. Melody: Also, I heard that she loves the moon. Ariel: It's really pleasant to her. Who can ever resist? Victoria: I see. Well, Victor and I just watched her go together at a true wedding we had that night. Merli: Somebody really said butterflies, didn't she? Kimberly: Merli? I didn't expect you to come this moment. Butterfree: Are you associated with butterflies such as Butterfree? Beautifly: And Beautifly? Merli: Why, yes, I am the only Vocaloid who represents butterflies in every type. I know some like Monarch, Zebra Swallowtail, Red Admiral, you name it! Kimberly: There's just one that Emily is really engrossed with when she was accidentally brought back to life as an undead corpse; a Blue Morpho. Merli: You're right, Kimberly, I haven't seen any of those for ages, so I would like to go get the Corpse Bride DVD for my home. Category:Corpse Bride Category:Disney Category:Nintendo Category:English animated Category:Crossovers Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas